


The Meaning Of The Word

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Vision knew what a lot of words meant, in theory. Most words in fact, because a large chunk of his mind was born from a computer.But knowing what a word meant in theory was very different to actually understanding it, or experiencing it in action.Radiance, for example. He knew the dictionary definition. A warm glow, like that of the sun.Used in a sentence: 'The radiance of her smile'.But actually understanding had taken time. Mostly, time around Wanda Maximoff.Written for flufftober day 11. Prompt: Radiance
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	The Meaning Of The Word

Vision knew what a lot of words meant, in theory. Most words in fact, because a large chunk of his mind was born from a computer.

But knowing what a word meant in theory was very different to actually understanding it, or experiencing it in action.

Radiance, for example. He knew the dictionary definition. A warm glow, like that of the sun.

Used in a sentence: 'The radiance of her smile'.

But actually understanding had taken time. Mostly, time around Wanda Maximoff.  
\--

The first inkling of understanding had come when Vision woke. She was the first thing he saw. Wanda. She was.. well, so much had been running through his newborn mind that he could not settle on a particular word, and then things had happened, and he had been distracted, until she spoke to him.

"I looked in your head, and I saw annihilation.."

"Look again" He'd said, because for some reason he couldn't understand, it mattered to him what she thought about him.

She had, and almost immediately, her expression had softened, and he thought he might have seen a slight sparkle in her soft green eyes. But there was no time to dwell on it, or think about it much at all, because they all had a battle to prepare for. But as they prepared, he had felt her eyes on him.

And later, when he had sensed how ready she was to let her little light go out, Vision knew he wouldn't let it happen. He had saved her. For a while, Vision thought that she was upset with him over this, and she very well might have been at the time. But later, when Wanda's grief for the loss of Pietro was not quite so raw, she had approached Vision after a training session one day, and, smiling a sweet, shy little smile, thanked him for saving her life.

After that day, they had become friends, and Vision was treated to many more of Wanda's smiles, and without really meaning to, he made her laugh quite a lot. In Vision's eyes, it seemed like there was always a sort of glow about her, and he thought that, maybe, he understood now what radiance was.

But he didn't. Not quite yet.  
\--

The civil war had torn them apart. After, when Vision saw how Wanda was suffering, saw her glow dimming, the glow that only he could see, he couldn't let it go on.

He had helped rescue her, but he had been unable to stay with her, no matter how badly he might have wanted to. No matter how upset he might have been with them, both Natasha and Steve still cared about Tony, and Vision suddenly disappearing would potentially cause a lot of trouble for him.

However, a couple of weeks after the rescue, Vision received a secret message. Wanda wanted to see him.

He had waited anxiously at the location he had been given, a train station in Russia, in his new human disguise. He wasn't sure of the kind of reception he would get from Wanda, even though she had asked for the meeting herself.

Then he had seen her, standing on the platform, and she had seen him, recognising him immediately despite his disguise. The most wonderfully bright smile spread over her face. Vision had just enough time to realise that he now had perfect frame of reference for the sentence 'The radiance of her smile' before Wanda was running towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

Then, before either of them had said a word, she was kissing him. No-one had ever kissed him before, so Vision was a little unsure how to react at first, and Wanda had pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry, Vizh.. I probably shouldn't have.."

"No.." He'd cut her off. "It's okay." Then he had kissed her back, because kissing Wanda Maximoff, it seemed, was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world.

That day seeing Wanda smile, Vision thought he knew what radiance meant.. But truly knowing was still to come.  
\--

As their relationship grew over the years of secret meetings and stolen moments, Vision came to learn that, as wonderful as kissing Wanda was, there were other things that could, when done right, feel even better than kissing. Most of these things Wanda taught him, but others, Vision learned himself, out of a desire to please her. She was always pleasantly surprised by his efforts.

Wanda had never been much of a morning person, but she became one during those days with him, not wasting a minute of their always too brief time together. Her hands would creep over his body, awakening any parts of him that may have been sleeping, as the early morning sun filtered through the curtains, making Wanda look, to him, like some sort of angel or Goddess. once he was suitably awakened, Wanda would pull him on top of her, or she would roll on top of him, and Vision would reach for her hand, lacing their fingers together before he slipped inside her.

Vision loved those beautifully intimate moments, loved the sweet little sounds he could draw from her when he rolled his hips just so, the darkening of her eyes, quickening of her breath. The soft cry of his name when she came. The way she held him, whispering sweet words as she coaxed him down from his own blissful high.

In Vision's eyes, Wanda always glowed, but after they made love, it seemed especially bright. He had mentioned this to her, once, and she had chuckled, still a little breathless.

"That is called amurg, Vizh.. afterglow."

"Afterglow?"

"Mmmhm" she nuzzled at his neck. "It happens after good sex."

"Oh.." Vision blushed, but smiled, kissing the top of Wanda's head. "That does make sense, I have come across the term before, in.."

"In what, Vizh?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Just.. a few novels. I may have, uh, done some research.."

Wanda burst out laughing. As Vision watched her laugh, the sort of laughter that lifted the energy of the whole room, filling it with joy, he was certain he knew what radiance was, and that was almost true.  
\--

Dark times had come. Vision had died, and so had Wanda, although thanks to the brave efforts of the surviving Avengers, neither death had been permanent.

In a wonderful miracle, they both lived again. And even better, there was no more need for secret meetings and stolen moments. They were free to be together.

It wasn't long before Vision asked Wanda to marry him. He'd wanted to already, had even been planning to ask, before Thanos's attack. Then, sometime after their wedding, the pair were blessed with another wonderful miracle when Wanda fell pregnant with twins.

She was about seven months along, now.

Vision watched her, sitting in the back garden of the home they had built, her green eyes closed, legs crossed and tucked beneath her, hands resting on her growing belly. She was meditating. Doctor Strange had showed her how, and Vision was grateful. It helped Wanda relax, so it was good for her and the babies.

His Wanda. She was so very beautiful. Looking at her, Vision understood that radiance was far more than just a word. More than 'a warm glow', or 'The radiance of her smile'.

Wanda was radiant. She was radiance. She exuded it from every pore. It was simply a state of being for her. But Wanda had never glowed more brightly than she did right now, carrying their children.

She opened her eyes, as though she'd known he was there the whole time (which, knowing Wanda, she probably had) and raised a hand, reaching for him.

"Come here, Vizh. The twins know Daddy is here. They're kicking."

Vision's eyes lit up, and he rushed over, dropping down by Wanda's side and pressing his hand to her belly, beaming as he felt his children kick. As he did, he caught Wanda watching him, a soft smile on her face.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her.

"Just you" Wanda smiled, kissing his cheek.

If Vision had been able to see himself at that moment, through Wanda's eyes, he would have thought that he was radiant, too.


End file.
